see_you_in_dreamlandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Prince Arrog'othoth Zor'galothoth
Prince Arrog'othoth Zor'galothoth, or Arrog as he is more commonly known, is a royal exchange student from the Pixtopian Empire. He serves as a supporting character in "See You in Dreamland" then as Jace's primary love interest in "Time To Wake Up", as well as being a deuteragonist in "Veils". Biography Arrog was born in the middle of a tense family squabble between his mother, a Pixtopian Dutchess, and her twin sister over the love of her mewni husband. The rift caused Arrog's parents to raise him away from the capitol, living as near commoners in Loreli Hollow. For the early stages of his childhood Arrog was aware of his regal ancestry, but assumed the connection was too distant to be of any importance. This changed when his mother's twin sister fell deathly ill, demanding them return to the capitol on her dying request. Arrog accompanied his mother as far as the entrance of the healer's temple, where he was commanded to stay outside. His aunt died shortly thereafter, though when Arrog saw the body during her funeral he recognised her own mother and developed suspicions that his aunt faked the illness so as to murder Arrog's mother take her place. As Arrog was the only pixie in the court who could tell the two apart, he didn't dare tell anyone and lived in fear of his 'mother' from that moment onward. Forced to remain in the capitol with his murderous family, Arrog developed a withdrawn and nervous nature. Rarely would he dare to leave his rooms in the palace, earning him a reputation as a worthless shut in. Arrog's other aunt, the Empress, saw him as an embarrassment to the family and decided to send Arrog away. He was sent to the Underworld to learn of their culture and improve upon relations, and even as he was terrified of living with a notoriously violent people he leapt at the opportunity to escape his insane family. Arrog lived out the remainder of his childhood under the care of Underworld delegates, during this time he was introduced to the Underworld's royal family, most notably Princess Jace to whom he is immediately attracted. Both dismiss their early feelings for each other, and grow apart during adolescence. See You in Dreamland Arrog makes his first appearance in chapter nine of 'See You in Dreamland', coming across Jace by chance in the darkroom. Though Arrog tries to shake her hand Jace instead hugs him, unknowingly igniting jealousy in Jace's boyfriend Luke. Arrog is later seen with Jace at an earthen grocery store, helping her with a photography assignment. The two casually discuss their lives, until Jace brings up her new boyfriend. Arrog is immediately stung by this, but keeps it to himself. After the following class, Arrog waits with Jace for Luke to pick her up, where Jace gives him a Thinly Veiled Corporate Greed Month™ gift, and explains the holiday to him. Arrog thanks her and takes her hand just as Luke arrives and sees the two together. Arrog quickly lets go of her hand and leaves through a scissor portal much to Luke's annoyance. Weeks later in photography class, Arrog compliments Jace's work and offers insight to her volatile relationship with Luke. Arrog joins the Butterflies and Lucitor-Diaz family to save Jace from Luke. Arrog tries to help Jace escape, but she is too delirious to comply. He passes her onto Stel and Milo, who help her up to see Tom and Marco about to kill Luke. Arrog uses his levitation magic to keep Luke away from the others, insisting that he be prosecuted by the Underworld justice system instead of outright murdered. In a final attempt to save himself Luke attempts to control Jace's mind, causing her to scream in defiance. Arrog, startled by Jace's outburst, loses focus and drops Luke from a fatal height. In the aftermath everyone contributes to nurse Jace back to heath. Arrog stays with Jace throughout her long recovery, often comforting her when she wakes up from nightmares. He is seen with with the rest of Jace's family at a homecoming game, cheering her on with the others. Everything We Want Arrog is mentioned to be texting constantly with Jace, the two are seemingly in denial about the nature of their relationship. Arrog is apparently working up the courage to ask her to the Bloodmoon Ball. Time to Wake Up As of 'Time to Wake Up', Arrog and Jace are officially dating. Arrog spends time with Jace gaming and supporting her with her cheerleading. Though their relationship is going well, Jace still struggles to be completely trusting due to lingering trauma fro Luke. Arrog himself struggles with the weight of having killed someone, bringing back memories of his mother's murder. Jace shows signs of post-traumatic relapse around the anniversary of Luke's death, and Arrog invites her to place to take both of their minds off it. The date starts off normally, unknown to Arrog, that Jace intends to break things off due to ominous dreams she has been having about Luke, coupled with strange accidents happening around the castle. Stunned and heartbroken, Arrog relives old nightmares of his aunt's funeral, as well as the moment he suspected his mother had been killed. Luke approaches Arrog in these dreams, hoping to rub his victory in Arrog's face, but finds that Arrog's damaged mind is too dense with repression to even notice him there. Luke tries to use this to his advantage, but is unable to even be noticed by Arrog's psyche until he mentions Jace. This alerts Arrog to Luke's presence, and the two face off. Arrog confesses that he secretly feels responsible for all the bad things that have happened, claiming to have known from the start that things were wrong but was too timid to intervene. He wonders if he secretly wants everyone around him to suffer, because in all past instances he eventually benefitted from their pain in an indirect way. Arrog apologises to Luke for killing him, as it was his intention to have Luke placed in rehabilitation instead, but confesses that he isn't even sure if he killed Luke on purpose or not. Luke, baffled and infuriated by the apology, misreads the situation as Arrog trying to look down on Luke. He harshly agrees that Arrog's motives were malevolent, and attempts to convince Arrog that Jace's were the same. Arrog disagrees with this, finally pushing back against Luke's manipulation, and denounces Luke for his abuse of Jace. Arrog says that he refuses to stand idly by ever again, and even though he is afraid of Luke, will do whatever he can to protect Jace. Arrog casts an enchanted sleeping spell on himself, intending to drag Luke down with him into the Pit of Sleep. Luke is initially trapped, and would have perished if not for Jace dreaming about Arrog at that precise moment. Luke uses the connection to escape, mocking Arrog for his failure in his final moments of consciousness. Alternate Universe Arrog plays a more vital role in the alternate timeline, 'Veils', which centres around an arranged marriage between him and Jace. Trivia * Arrog is easily the smallest member of the main cast, though due to being half mewman is known for being unnaturally tall back in the Pixtopian Empire. Much of his insecurity as a child came from feeling 'too big for the room' and he actually appreciates being the smallest of his social circle. * Arrog is eighteen at the start of "See You in Dreamland", making him two years older then Jace. * Arrog is able to speak at a frequency that others can understand through great personal effort. When startled or nervous Arrog's voice will return to its natural pitch, resembling the sound of tiny bells chiming. * Like Milo, Arrog is fascinated by Earth culture, unlike Milo, he has more interest in Japanese media. He is a weeb. * Aside from Estella, Arrog is the only member of the second generation to have killed someone. * Arrog has gotten tangled in Jace's hair more then once. * In Pixtopia, swearing is a crime worthy of complete social isolation. Even after spending the majority of his life in the Underworld, Arrog will use substitute words such as 'fudge' and 'dang' and will even refer to the dimension as 'heck'. No level of anxiety or fear can coax him out of this habit. * Unlike the other characters in the Underworld, Arrog celebrates Christmas instead of Thinly Veiled Corporate Greed Month™ * His full name means "Mighty Prince of the Moonlit Dynasty" in Pixtopian. When shortened to Arrog it just means 'Mighty'. He agrees this is a stupid name. * In Veils it is revealed his rank is that of "Archduke" | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:2nd generation Category:Male characters Category:Royal characters